


Enjoy the Violence

by ManlyMan



Series: Sciencebaby Fusions [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Creeper Kevin, F/F, Fighting, Sugilite swears like a motherfucker, that's really why this has an M rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManlyMan/pseuds/ManlyMan
Summary: Samara and Melanie have never gotten along, but they could definitely agree on one thing: they're gonna grind you into headcheese if they catch you with Tia.





	Enjoy the Violence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keepbeachcityqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/gifts).



That Samara  Hernández and Melanie Dubois hated each other’s guts was a mystery to no one, although the fact that Samara, known as “Sugar” to family and friends, somehow put up with Melanie enough that she didn’t attack her on sight when the green-eyed girl started dating her sister Ortensia certainly was. Samara, though only seventeen, was nearly six feet tall and held herself in a way that made her seem almost as broad. While Ortensia was the tallest of the three sisters and Sarah had the most hourglass frame, Samara was the bustiest, and also the thickest. She wasn’t all fat, though; the Hernández girl was even stronger than Melanie, more than half of her weight being muscle. Most of that could be blamed on her love of exercise, doing weight training more suitable for an aspiring strongman than a mere seeker of fitness. What time she didn’t devote to school and lifting was spent on her love of any and all things hip-hop.

Despite their shared enmity, there were a few things between her and “that Dubois bitch” that they could begrudgingly say they had in common: they were angry, tended to solve problems by hitting them, had shitty taste in sunglasses, and loved music more than life itself. Many were glad that they never got along, because the idea of the two of them being supportive, encouraging friends was a terrifying prospect. It was suspected that they would be in jail and half the schoolyard would have broken bones if that ever came to pass. Melanie and Ortensia may have been on the way to college once summer was over, but they still spent time hanging around the football field, sometimes with Sarah to keep them company. As it were, such a time killer wasn’t an idea that only they had, the field and track around it being a popular spot for a lot of students, graduated or otherwise. The place was lightly populated, and had a variety of youths walking about and conversing about whatever was on their mind.

“Ugh,  _ really _ , Sammy? I can’t believe you call that monotonous crap music.”

“First off, you know you don’t call me ‘Sammy’ and get away with it. Second-”

“What, you gonna pick a fight with me again and get another one of your teeth shattered?”

“ _ Bitch, I will kick _ -”

What was on Melanie’s and Samara’s minds turned out to be whether rock or rap was better. Such conflicts were almost legendary amongst both the students and school faculty.

“Really now? Would you two stop bickering like you haven’t gotten past seventh grade?” chided Sarah, approaching from behind. She gripped both of them by the backs of their necks, making sure to press her fingers and thumbs hard into them.  The other two girls cringed and buckled over.

“Alright, Sarah! Mercy, please!”

“Fuckin’  _ Christ _ , Sis! We’ll drop it, sheesh!”

Sarah let go as they resumed walking along the track, this time shooting stink eye instead of throwing insults. “Sugar, you could do with actually being sweet for once,” said Sarah, inciting a groan at the pun from the two. She then turned to Melanie. “And you, you’re an adult now, start acting like one. I don’t want Tia to get locked away for dating a child.”

“But Sarah,” Melanie whined, “you know I don’t take well to some twat insulting my music-”

“And I don’t take well to you staring at my ass,” Sarah shot back. Melanie promptly clammed up.

“Speaking of Tia,” Samara said, jerking her thumb over her shoulder. They all turned to face the almost unbelievably tall young woman who gave them a smile.

“Keeping the peace, I see, Sarah?” said Ortensia, her white hair almost blindingly bright in the July sun.

“Unfortunately,” Sarah replied, giving an exasperated sigh. “One would think they’d have at least come to terms by now, but  _ nooo _ , they just  _ have _ to be at each other’s throats.”

“But it’s about music this time! It’s serious business when you gotta deal with someone tellin’ ya your taste is shit,” Samara complained, earning a “Well it is,” from Melanie.

As the two kept snapping at each other, Sarah rubbed her temples. “Damn it all,” she muttered. “And to think that I assumed putting my nose to the grindstone to study for finals was going to be the worst part of when I was out of high school.”

Ortensia offered an apologetic look, something between a grin and a grimace. Sarah responded with “If Mel doesn’t work out, make sure the next person you go snogging with doesn’t get combative with gels like Sugar, hm?” drawing a nod from Ortensia.

“Good. Now, wait while I deal with these  _ children _ .”

When Sarah left to join in their yelling, trying to get the two of them to shut up, Ortensia stood and watched, knowing that even she wouldn’t forget the kind of passion with which her sisters and girlfriend threw themselves into everything, even if it was mere squabbling. One hand held her elbow while the other held her long jaw as she fondly looked upon the lot of them.

An important thing to note was that, even if everyone knew that Ortensia already had a girlfriend, just about any time that she didn’t have Melanie or one of her sisters by her side was seen as an opportunity to make a move, and pray that they could somehow ‘turn’ her. As of yet, none had seen their schemes come to fruition, but that didn’t stop them from trying.

The latest attempt at presenting themselves as a suitor came from one named Kevin. Tan skin, umber hair, and enough of fashion sense to pass as an up-to-date man without coming across as gay, he oozed confidence from every pore of his skin, and had an unshakable swagger. To Kevin, everyone he bedded or sought to bed was seen as some kind of mountain to conquer, and in his eyes, Ortensia was Mount Everest.

His target in sight, Kevin locked on and fired.

"Hey, babe,” he said coolly, a hand going to his hip. “What’s a goddess like you doing all alone out here?”

Despite his display of sheer nerve in calling her ‘babe’, Ortensia decided to entertain him. “Watching my girlfriend argue with my sisters.”

“But why, though?”

“Huh?”

“I mean,” Kevin said with a gesture in Melanie’s direction, “why do you wanna be with someone like her? She’s got no chill, no grace, no beauty, no…  _ nothing _ , y’know?”

Ortensia gave him a look that spoke of hurt.

“But she’s the one who got me into music, and we’re both, um-”

“Fusions?” he interrupted. “Yeah, and I understand the whole sense of unity it might give you to date her, but she can’t even do being a fusion right. She lets it get under her skin, lets it make her angry at the world, lets it run her life. You, though? It ain’t a problem for you. You wear it like a halo, not a scar, babe. It’s a blessing, makes you that exotic sun that can warm any heart. With those eyes-” he drew his thumb along her jawline- “that hair-” he ran his fingers through her long, wavy locks- “and that honey skin, it’s like God turned the sky into an angel and sent her here to brighten this dreary world.”

Even if she had no interest in him, she had to admit that Kevin was an expert in the art of flattery, and his touch was masterful. She got goosebumps from his words and blushed as his hands did their work. She even gave a slight giggle when he went for her hair, although that was just because it tickled a bit.

“See? Now, I’m a man of culture and taste, I got standards that’re sky-high,” Kevin continued. “But you, girl, you top ‘em all. I’m the best, and you’re even better. Everything else is scum that isn’t even worth walking on. So, whaddya say we ditch this scum and be perfect together, hm?”

Fortunately for Kevin, his slick demeanor and charming words caught Ortensia off-guard enough to let him slip his arm around her waist, and she gave a cute yelp that he took as confirmation that he had her.

Unfortunately for Kevin, her making any noise at all was like a dog whistle for Samara and Melanie; even over their shouting, the two of them heard it and immediately dropped their ‘discussion’, turning in her direction immediately. Mel and Sugar made a vicious snarl, and Sarah turned to see what they were looking at, blinking and adjusting her shades that were more like a visor. “Oh dear, she whispered to herself when the other two marched to Tia’s aid.

When Kevin saw them coming in his direction, his smile turned cocky. “What’s the matter, ladies? Jealous?”

Both Melanie and Samara were not much for talking at the moment, the only thing they considered their mouths being good for was hissing breaths through clenched teeth. He didn’t even get a chance to taunt them again before Melanie started pushing him off of her lover, making him stumble backwards. “Whoa, you wanna cool it Mel? We’re all people here, aren’t wwwholy-” he sputtered, Melanie having taken him by the wrist and hurled him around behind her to where Samara stood.

The youngest sister’s fist buried itself in Kevin’s stomach, knocking him back in Melanie’s direction. The green-haired girl then grabbed him around the chest and flipped him onto his back with a painful slam.

It had all happened so fast that neither Ortensia nor Sarah were able to do anything about it at first, but they could at least keep it from going any further. Sarah came up behind Samara and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling it back into an armbar that kept the larger girl from doing much aside from arching her back and grunting in pain while Sarah nonverbally threatened to dislocate her shoulder. Ortensia stuck her foot out and pushed Melanie over it, knocking her to the ground, and then pressed her heel onto Melanie’s chest. “Are you crazy!?” she shouted. “You’re going to put him in the hospital and yourself in jail!”

“Nuh-uh,” Melanie growled, “I’m gonna put him in _ a pine box _ .”

Ortensia leaned harder into it. “No, you’re not! He was just flirting, it’s not like I was buying into it!”

“Agh! Tia, fuck-”

Kevin began to stir at Melanie’s agitated noises, at first crawling to his hands and knees before clambering to his feet. He glowered at them all, and after catching his breath he huffed out, “See what I mean? She’s a mongrel, and you deserve better. So yeah, go ahead and stick with the lab rat, tuber, and crazy Frankenstein,” pointing at Sarah, Samara, and Melanie respectively, “but know that I’ll always be available, babe. You’ll come around, they always do.” His words having left his lips, he in turn left the field, parting the small crowd that had started to gather unbeknownst to the five of them.

It was only when he was gone that Ortensia took her foot off of Melanie and Sarah released Samara. While Samara rolled her shoulder to keep it from stiffening and looked like she wanted to have another go at Kevin, Melanie just continued to lay on the ground, looking angry but defeated. Even when Ortensia offered her hand, she refused to get back up. Kevin’s ‘Frankenstein’ jab had pierced her deeply.

“...He’s right, you know,” she said, mostly to herself. “I’m just some rabid dog who doesn’t deserve you,  _ Tuaya _ .”

Samara spat about a foot from Melanie’s head. “Like fuck you are, Mel,” she barked. “If you weren’t good enough for my sister, I’d have put you in the ground a long-ass fuckin’ time ago. Now c’mon, let’s get your bitch ass up, just ‘cuz you call yourself a dog don’t mean you need to treat yourself like one.” She leaned down, grabbed Melanie by the upper arm, and heaved her to her feet, despite any protests. Even compared to Melanie, Samara’s mouth was especially foul when she was mad.

“Hell of a motivational speaker, aren’t we?” Sarah said, a hand on her hip and her foot tapping on the ground in irritability. “Heritage slurs aside, I’m not saying to put up with such… ooh,  _ dickery _ as I am that I’m quite ashamed of you two for punching first and not even bothering to ask questions later. Tia even said it herself that she wasn’t very well bothered by it, didn’t she?”

“ _ He put his hands on her, _ Sarah,” retorted Melanie. “My ma’s even gutsier than I am, and she doesn’t go grabbing ass when she feels like it.”

“Did he actually go grabbing her ass?”

“She squeaked like it, and he was being a creeper with her hair.”

“That doesn’t mean you need to immediately start throwing your fists around, you two. You need to handle things with a little more class, don’t you think?”

Samara huffed. “Bah, class is for losers. All you need is confidence.”

“And I don’t even have that,” Melanie sighed.

“Bullshit,” said Samara, ruffling Melanie’s hair. “You got the confidence to knock someone the fuck out at the drop of a hat, you got the confidence to shred a guitar like a motherfucker, you had the confidence to come after Tia yourself with some honesty for once, and  _ that _ , friend, takes a fuckload of gall that most people ain’t got.”

Ortensia walked up and hugged Melanie from behind, resting her chin on the top of Melanie’s head. “Still, confidence or no, you need to stop being so violent. You can’t just attack everyone who’s a jerk to me.”

“ _ Yes, I can, _ ” said both Melanie and Samara at once. They glanced at each other, and shared a cockeyed half-grin.


End file.
